noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 410
|image = 410.JPG |Release Date = 13 June 2016 |Chapter = 410 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 409 |Next Chapter = Chapter 411}}Lunark is summoned by Maduke regarding Kentas' whereabouts. Lunark claims that she too is curious of his disappearance. He excuses Lunark but she wonders if he has put Kentas under surveillance since the day they discovered the lab where Garda was held and is certain that she is under suspicion as well. Meanwhile, Kentas is at a loss at figuring out how to start his search for Muzaka instead of waiting indefinitely; he speculates that Maduke should know of his disappearance by now, but he needs time. M-21 returns from a fast food store with a couple of burgers and passes one to Kentas. At first, Kentas is irritated by M-21's presumptuous conduct but soon they start talking without hostilities over their meal. M-21 asks Kentas how long the he intends to wait for someone who may not come. Kentas replies that it was indeed a problem. M-21 analyzes the situation; according to Frankenstein, Muzaka's relations with his clan were poor. He wonders why is Kentas is trying to meet the former werewolf lord if he does not intend to fight him. Kentas thanks M-21 for the food but M-21 states that he merely bought one for extra. Kentas replies that nevertheless he owes M-21 and he does not like being indebted to someone, no matter how small the debt is. The two are interrupted by the sudden arrival of Juraki and a new werewolf member named Gayare. Kentas is surprised and inquires what they were doing in Korea. Juraki counters Kentas by reminding him that he was ordered to be on a a standby. Kentas glances at M-21 and concludes that the situation is precarious for them. He lies that M-21 was a modified human he just ran into but Gayare refutes this. He wonders how Juraki and Gayare caught up with him unless they were pursuing him since his confrontation with Maduke. Before the realisation could sink in, Juraki coldly orders him to return with them. When Kentas hesitates to comply, Juraki warns him of attempting treason. Kentas vehemently denies the accusation but Gayare states that disobeying Maduke's order is treason enough and demands an explanation. Juraki repeats his order and after Kentas gives in, orders Gayare to finish off M-21. Kentas protests that it is needless to kill a complete stranger and create a mess. Gayare gets suspicious again and inquires why he keeps shielding a modified human stranger. When Kentas clarifies that he has no intention of incurring their lord's wrath, Gayare attacks M-21. After a few attacks, Gayare states that M-21 is not an ordinary modified human and that there is something off about his aura, perhaps he was designed to mimick the abilities of the Werewolves. M-21 realizes that Gayare is powerful and more so than other werewolves, making the power gap between the two even greater. He concludes that even in his awakened state he is not a match for a pure-blood werewolf. When Kentas mocks Gayare for starting to make a scene, Gayares retorts that now that he has deduced M-21's power he will not drag the fight. Kentas knows that if M-21 was that easy an opponent, he would have shaken M-21 off his tail already.